Modern day Bellarke
by Vampire.Bellarke
Summary: This is what I picture if the delinquents would be real people! Rated M warning for some chapters! Slow Bellarke burn! Romance and Humor!


**Hey lovelys so I've been wanting to make a Modern day AU for along time and here it is finally! I hope you enjoy and check out my other story if you haven't!**

 **Slight background information,**

 **Clarke and Octavia are bestfriends along with Raven! They all live together in a big house. They all just finished college and are starting there lives! Bellamy lives in a house next to the girls, Monty and Jasper are rooming with Bellamy until they can find a house for themselves! Bellamy is only two years older then everyone else in this AU!** **Slow Bellarke burn!**

 **Clarke's POV**

"Rae just drop it." I say walking into the kitchen. She follows suit and jabs my back with her finger.

"No way not until you bloody admit you love each other!" Raven retaliates.

"I do not love Bellamy Rae!" I say poking her ribs.

Just then the front door opens and in Come Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty.

Bellamy's eyes find me and his smirk returns. "Hey _Princess_ miss me?" He says walking over to me and Raven.

He's about to hug me when I put a hand out, "No. I'm trying to make a point to Raven, so no touching." I say moving away from him. He frowns at Raven.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, see you guys later." I say heading up the stairs to my room.

After I reach my room and shut the door I hear footsteps approaching my door. I thought it was Rae heading to her room at the end of the hall but the door opens and Bellamy stands with his hand pressed against the door frame.

"Hey _Princess_ were all going out tonight, wanna come?" He says moving into the room shutting the door behind him.

His smirk burns into my memory from the last time we went out.

 _We were all at the bar, Bellamy wanted to prove to O that he could get a picture with a girl. He sat by me and put an arm around my shoulder and threw O the phone. His eyes found mine as I looked at him. He smiled wide and before O could take the picture I planted a kiss on his cheek. So the photo was of me kissing Bel on the cheek while he was holding me._

"I don't know are you gonna try to make a move on me again." I ask as he sat down beside me at the foot of the bed.

He lightly elbowed me, "Hey if you didn't like it why did you play along?" He asks, he searchs the room for something.

His eyes find it on my nightstand, he strides over to it. The picture.

"If you didn't like it why did you put it in a frame and put it on you're nightstand?" He asks a smile pulling at his lips.

He picks it up in his hands, "I still remember this night. It was probably the best night of my life." He says finally smiling at the memory.

I smile at him looking at the photo, "It was a great night." I say.

He sets the photo back down, "So you coming or what?" He strides over to the door again.

"Yeah I'm just gonna change." He looks me up and down.

"Yeah you're right probably not good to wear a shirt and pants to a bar." He remarks.

I laugh, he doesn't leave so I walk over and grab his arm and open the door and push him through.

"Oh come on Clarkey I don't get any action?" He says sarcastically smirking. I shut the door and go to my dresser.

My rooms painted grey and blue with see through curtains. My floor is wood with one big circle rug in the middle of the room that's white. I have stack of books scattered amoungest the top of my dressers. I dig through one of dressers until I find a pair of shorts. I walk over to my closet and go through until I find a crop top to go with the shorts. Before I shut the closet I grab out a pair of white sneakers.

I go into my bathroom and change, I brush my hair before leaving my room.

When I get outside the door I see Bellamy standing by the bottom of the stairs with Raven yelling at him. Octavia is just getting out of her room when she sees them too.

"Just admit you're feelings! You love her and she loves you. So deal with it." Raven finishes putting her hands on her hips and sees O and I.

"Oh hey! You guys ready to go?" Rae asks smiling.

"Yes! Let's get going!" O yells excited. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs. While she pulls me down I trip on the last four steps but Bellamy catches me. His hands down let me go at first but after a minute of me resting in his arms he lets go.

"My my my _princess_ can clean up nice." He says when he pulls back.

"Thanks." I say tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

We all walk out the front door Rae locks it behind us.

"Who's riding with who?" O asks stopping to look at all the cars in the driveway.

"We for sure need two cars." Rae says catching up to us.

"Two people ride in one car and the rest ride in the other." Monty says.

"I'll drive my truck, and Reyes can drive her truck." Bellamy speaks.

"Who's gonna ride with Bel?" O asks.

"Clarkey!" Raven yells poking me in the ribs. I shoot her a glare before Bellamy takes my hand and leads me away to the car.

He opens the door for me, I jump in and the scent of him floods my noise.

He walks over to the driver side, I go into his glove box and start looking for his CDs that he kept in there when he took long trips to places. The bar was probably an hour away.

I find a Panic! At the disco CD and put that in as he buckles himself in.

"So _Princess_ what have you been doing lately." He asks putting a hand on my thigh.

He shoots a smile my way, I smile back. "Well I've been cleaning out the basement I think we might rent it out. I need more money and it seems like the best plan." I say looking out the window.

He rubs small circles onto my thigh using his thumb, the gesture is thoughtful and made my heart flutter.

"So what was Rae talking to you about this morning?" He asks me.

"She-" I cut myself off not knowing if I should tell him.

"She was telling me that you and me are completely in love but we won't admit it." I say shifting my leg so his hand falls from my thigh.

He tenses in his seat and looks out the window, I watch him from the corner of my eye.

"Well that's a crazy idea." He says nervously.

This is going to be along car ride.

We sit in dead silence except for the humming of the engine and the music.

"Ok just say what you need to say Bellamy." I say impatience clear in my voice.

The sudden snap of my voice made him turn to look at me.

"I have nothing to say Clarke." He says in the same tone as me.

"Then why haven't you talked to me the whole car ride?" I ask as he pulls into the bar.

"Because Clarke I'm not the type of guy to admit he loves someone who doesn't love him back!" He yells.

My eyes become like an endless pit of water.

As soon as he parks the car I jump out heading for the inside, he calls my name but I don't listen. He thought I didn't love him of course I do.

Maybe I don't know if I'm sure but that's because he hasn't exactly been the type of guy to have an actual girlfriend and keep it.

I remember the first time Bellamy invited a girl over. O and I were playing in the backyard. I wanted to play with sticks and fight but Octavia wanted to play tea party. Bellamy came out and started playing with us, O was a princess that needed 'saving' and I was a brave Princess trying to save her from Bel. But then Aurora called Bellamy inside because he had a guest over. He brought her outside to us, she was pretty. I still remember her name _Gina._ She didn't want to play any games with us. She just wanted to cuddle and kiss Bellamy. O so how annoyed I was and she went inside and called Lincoln and Finn over. They came and when Bellamy saw Finn holding me, he marched over and told Finn to leave. But Octavia told him to stay because Bellamy wasn't in charge. That was the day Lincoln and Octavia started dating. That was also the day Bellamy kissed me because he didn't want Finn too. Gina left angry and so did Finn.

I sat down at a table in the back. I heard the door open and in came all my friends just then a waiter came over and asked me what I wanted to drink. I looked up at the bartender.

It's Finn. "Quick kiss me." I say standing up. His hair is shaggy like when we were little. "Clarke?" He asks before he leans in and kisses me.

I run my hands through his hair as he pushes me up against the wall. "Keep going." I say only moving so that I could talk. He nods and deepens the kiss.

As soon as my hands run down his back he's torn away from me.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Bellamy says through gritted teeth.

I shove him away, "No you don't get to decide who's good enough for me anymore Bellamy!" I grab Finn and kiss him again. This time Bellamy's the one that pulls me away.

"You have no idea Clarke! Don't you think I try? But this. Us. Never works out!" He shouts motioning between us.

His hands clench into fists, "I'm trying to be the good guy and tell you to just walk away now." I say gritting my teeth.

He doesn't move from his spot so I move. I walk out of the bar and go sit by Raven's truck.

Octavia comes up to me, "You know just because my stupid brother might have ruined the night doesn't mean we can't forget about it with a couple drinks." She say holding out her hand.

I take it and we walk back into the bar where Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy all sit at the counter.

Raven just has a soda because she's our driver, Bellamy has a Vodka soda, Monty and Jasper are taking shots.

Octavia swings are hands up in the air, "Lets get the party started Bitches!" She yells.

I laugh and we go sit next to Jasper and Monty. "Shot competition! What do you say!" Jasper shouts raising his little shot glass in the air.

Octavia turns to me, "Let's do this!" I shout pounding my fist on the counter.

Finn gets us 10 shot glasses each, he fills them all up.

Jasper and Monty nod and so do Octavia and I we start as soon as Raven yelled go.

Jasper finished first, I finished second, Monty finished third, and Octavia finished last.

We all ran to the bathroom to throw up. Once Octavia was done I put an arm around her shoulder to support her weight and we walked out of the women's bathroom.

Raven saw us and shook her head, "You guys are unbelievable!" She shouted across the bar. Jasper and Monty began walking out of the men's bathroom as well.

I almost fell over half way back to our seats. Bellamy eyed us all and added, "I think it's time we go home." Raven nodded and came to support Jasper. He was drunk off his ass, whispering to himself and laughing.

Monty just clung to Raven seeing as he was sort of drunk and couldn't walk.

Bellamy walked over to Octavia and me. He put an arm around my waist and suddenly I felt drunker then ever, I leaned into him.

We all walked out to the cars, Bellamy didn't seem mad anymore but he still didn't look happy either. Once Bellamy and Rae got Jasper, Monty, and Octavia all buckled in Bellamy walked over to me and walked me to his car. He opened the passenger door I started to climb when I felt his hands grip my waist and help me up. He buckled me in then slammed the door shut.

We started driving and he turned on the radio, he kept looking over to me. Soon enough I fell into the darkness calling my name.

I awake to Bellamy setting me on my bed. He kisses my forehead before he turns to leave, I grab his wrist.

"Stay please." I whisper enough for him to hear.

He nods and crawls onto the other side of the bed, he pulls me into his arms and cradles me.

"Goodnight _princess._ " Are his last words before I deft back into slumber.

 **Hey lovelys I hope you liked the Bellarke fluff! I like this story so far so I'll be posting soon! Until then lovelys! Have a lovely day!**


End file.
